


Lemon One Shots

by Cowboyhaters93



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Power Rangers, Shrek (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, World Wrestling Entertainment, Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboyhaters93/pseuds/Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Harry sex adventures





	Lemon One Shots

Lemon one shot  Harry Potter/Belinda Weasley(female bill weasley)

 

Harry was walking around no.12 at night, when he came upon a very alluring site, Belinda naked on the bed playing with herself, while moaning  harry’s name. She see Harry and smiles and beckons him to come here and closes the door. Well Harry you naughty boy, watching me while i play with my p****. It’s a very beautiful site to behold says Harry. Now come here so I can suck your nice big fat D***, and with that statement Harry got of his clothes. Damn Harry says Belinda while she is stroking his D***, she I did not know you were this big. He laughs that’s what all the girls says, she kissed the tip of it of his D***  and swirls her tongue around it, damn Belinda. She smiles and takes his D*** into her mouth and sucks hard on it. She bobs her head up and down and he moans loudly and she sucks like it’s nobody business, and ten minutes later he cums very hard in her mouth. She sucks it all up, damn Belinda I wish we was the same age you would be my wife by now. She giggles and spreads her legs, it’s time to repay the favor and Harry attacks her p**** with reckless abandon, she moans hard, he then decides to use paseltongue, OHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKK screams Belinda, he is munching hard on her p****. After 20 minutes she cums inside of his mouth. She is panting hard, damn give me a few minutes to catch my breath. About five minutes later she climbs on top of Harry, I’m going to ride you like a broomstick. She sanks down on his d*** and slowly moves up and down, soon she rides him wild. YESSSSSSSSS yells Harry and Belinda rides even faster, soon Harry cums hard in her, Panting both of them is exhausted, we have to do that again says Belinda but unknown to them Sirius watched the whole thing, smiling that’s my godson sais Sirius. 


End file.
